Valhalla Chronicles
by LadyLestrange87
Summary: My version of season five. Valkubus endgame as it should be ;)
1. Chapter 1

Valhalla Chronicles

Chapter 1.

Stay the Night

There was a deep sadness that hung in the air without Kenzi. There was just something about Kenzi that held everyone together. She could always somehow make light out of the darkest of times. Bo had forgotten just how lonely life had been before Kenzi. Kenzi was always the constant in Bo's life. She never left her side, not even for a moment. She had kept Bo grounded more than anyone. If the truth were told, Kenzi was more a hero than Bo. Bo had succubus power but Kenzi never needed it.

Even though her life was filled with love and she had so much love for those around her, there was a deep void now. Tamsin was the only thing that was keeping her sane. Tamsin appeared to handle her emotions on the outside, but those who knew her saw the pain. Bottles of vodka had appeared under the sink in droves. The emotional walls Tamsin had torn down before came back up. The snark and bite was back in the way she talked. It wasn't just Tamsin's usual smart mouth but it was mean. Of course, Bo would take what she could get because it was rare for Tamsin to even talk these days. Bo knew that the best way for Tamsin to deal with pain was ignore it or turn it into anger. Tamsin knew how to deal with anger, but this kind of loss was new. Anger was safe, and it was Tamsin's default emotion.

They had spent many nights in the apartment being physically close but mentally in other worlds. They both spent a lot of time lost in thought. Bo wanted to comfort Tamsin, but it would mean facing something she wanted so badly to forget. Bo dealt with Tamsin's fits of rage that seemed to come out of nowhere. She could calm her but Tamsin was always so careful to keep Bo at arms length, even now. Tamsin didn't want to care anymore for Bo than she did already. If she allowed herself to love her like she had Kenzi, than Bo might suffer the same fate. Tamsin was beginning to feel like love was only a means to pain. Even though, she kept her distance, Tamsin tried to do little things that might make Bo happen if even for a second. Tamsin would fix dinner for the both of them most nights. It least they could take a shot at some normalcy, Tamsin reasoned. It may not have been much but Bo did appreciate Tamsin's effort.

It was another long night in the apartment, when all of the efforts the girls had made to be same came crashing to the ground. Tamsin had made Bo's favorite dinner and she did manage to get a small smile from the succubus. Bo was more than grateful that she had Tamsin. Without Tamsin with her in the apartment, she might never want to get out of bed. They sat on the couch after dinner in their pajamas, not saying much, but flipping though tv channels. Tamsin mindless flipped though the channels, not really paying attention until she heard a familiar voice. She looked up at the tv to see Kenzi's favorite character from her favorite show pop on the screen. Her finger hovered over the button as emotions mixed inside her.

Bo saw the distressed look on Tamsin's face. She reached out and put her hand on top of the hand that Tamsin had on the remote. Tamsin looked like she wanted to cry but the tears wouldn't form. Anger formed instead and the tv remote went flying across the room and shattered into pieces. Tamsin violently got up from the couch and ran up the stairs to the room that she used to share with Kenzi.

Bo sat in shock for several minutes as kenzi's show continued to play on the television. As hurt as she was by the loss, Tamsin was falling apart. Kenzi was like her mother. At least, she was the closest thing that Tamsin had ever had to a mother. Bo's heart hurt for Tamsin. She knew that if was fear of things like this that kept Tamsin so distant in the first place. This had been like Tamsin's worst nightmare come true. Bo decided that maybe the best thing to do was to let Tamsin deal with her feelings in her own time. It would be good to give her some space. Bo knew it was the best thing to do but it was killing her not to run after the broken hearted valkyrie.

Tamsin collapsed on her bed and for the first time since they had lost Kenzi, she allowed herself to cry. She sobbed into her pillow and leaned over to grab another pillow from kenzi's bed. She hugged that pillow close. It smelled like Kenzi. It smelled like her favorite shampoo. Tamsin cried harder as she thought of the last time she had smelled that familiar scent. It was when she carried Kenzi to Valhalla. It was so much for her to handle. Tamsin thought about Bo. Kenzi was her first real family too. Tamsin had never realized how much she and Bo were alike. Bo must be having just as much a difficult time dealing with all of this as she was.

Tamsin lay on her bed for a long time, just holding on to that pillow for all she was worth. She must have fallen asleep, because when she woke up it was dark outside. Tamsin could remember pieces of the dream she was having. She remembered the look Kenzi had when she walked into the doorway that took her life. It was a look of love as she looked back at the people who were her family. Tamsin would have cried more but she didn't feel like she had any more tears left. Her sadness had gone beyond tears.

Tamsin listened to the now unnatural silence that was in the room. She missed the sounds of Kenzi sleeping. Heck, she would have even have been happy to hear Kenzi having one of her Hale sex dreams. She would have loved anything that might fill the silence. She never thought that her wish would come true so quickly. She heard soft noises floating up from downstairs. She laid very still and waited for the noises to come again. They were so soft that she wasn't even sure that she really heard it. She was about to drift back to sleep when she heard it again. She wasn't sure what it was but she had to get up and find out.

She quickly and quietly walked down the stairs and toward Bo's bedroom where it sounded like the sounds were coming from. She walked down the hall and peered around the corner into Bo's dark bedroom. She had to let her eyes adjust to the darkness, but she could she the outline of Bo's lithe frame laying on the bed. She was on her side and doubled over like she was in pain. Tamsin could now clearly hear that what she had heard was crying. It was the cries of someone with a broken heart. It was a deep pain that caused that kind of crying. Tamsin had heard it so many times when she took warriors from the battle fields in front of those who loved them. Tamsin wondered briefly if her cries had sounded like that earlier.

Tamsin's body reacted before her mind could process what she was doing. She walked over to the bed and pulled back the sheets to climb in. She settled next to Bo and stroked her hair. Tamsin snuggled close to her and wrapped an arm around her. Bo's sobs stopped and became soft whimpers. Tamsin didn't know of anything she could say to ease the pain. It had all been said and it didn't change anything. She could have told her that Kenzi was in a better place. This was true, but saying it didn't put Kenzi back with her family. Tamsin didn't consider that it may have been harder for Bo because Bo didn't fully understand where Kenzi was. Tamsin knew Valhalla and knew Kenzi was more than safe. Bo just saw her as gone.

Bo turned around to face Tamsin and she didn't need to say anything. She gave Tamsin a look of hopelessness and the Valkyrie took her in her arms. She hugged her tight as the tears flowed. All Tamsin could do was rub her back try to soothe her. She had never had much practice at giving comfort but she loved Bo. It just seemed to come to her. Bo's leaned her head into Tamsin's chest. Tamsin's hands held her tight.

They lay like that for a long time until Tamsin sensed that Bo may have cried herself out. She should try to let her get some sleep and head back to her room, she reasoned. She started to pull herself away when Bo looked up at her. Tamsin had thought that she had fallen asleep so it surprised her. Bo held her to keep her from leaving.

"Don't leave. Please. I need you."

Tamsin tried to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat. She didn't know what to say. There was an internal struggle between her body and mind. She wanted Bo. She knew that, but she also knew that Bo was in deep pain. She didn't want to be someone that Bo slept with out of pain. She didn't know if she had enough self control to tell Bo no. The stood looking at Bo for several minutes.

"I want you to stay, but it's up to you. I didn't mean to pressure you." Bo said.

"It's not that. I don't want you acting out of pain. We are both upset and maybe Lauren or Dyson would be better for you right now." Tamsin said looking at the floor.

"Maybe you could just stay here with me? I just don't want to be alone."

"That could be nice," Tamsin said laying back down and getting close to Bo.

Bo watched as Tamsin's aura lit up. Tamsin might hide her feelings with her words but she couldn't hide everything. Bo pushed the hair away from Tamsin's face and looked into her eyes. Bo saw only love there. Bo had the same feelings for Tamsin but the reason she hadn't acted on it was because she didn't want Tamsin to feel like she was pushed into anything. She had hoped that she would deal with the feelings, Bo could clearly see that she had, in time.

Tamsin looked at Bo and her eyes filled with tears. She had never let anyone but Bo see her cry. Tears were weakness. She tried to hold them back but fell into Bo's arms giving up instead.

"It's okay. We're going to be okay. You can cry. I've got you." Bo said holding her close.

"I never even got to tell her that I loved her. She cared for me and loved me, even though we didn't really like each other at first. It didn't matter to her. She raised me and never treated me like the enemy."

"You were never an enemy. I had always seen the good in you, even before." Bo said taking a finger and wiping a tear that had fallen down Tamsin's cheek. "We're going to figure this out. I'm not giving up on Kenzi and you can't either. I have you and we can come out of this."

Tamsin heard Bo's plans to get Kenzi back in what she just said. Tamsin knew just how dangerous going to Valhalla was, and knew the consequences if she helped her. She didn't want to think about that just now though. Right now she just wanted to lose herself to Bo's touch. Tamsin lay her head down on Bo's shoulder and Bo wrapped her arms around her. Tamsin's worries would wait another day. Tamsin knew there was a way to get Kenzi back but there would be a great cost, and she didn't know what the cost would be yet.

Hope you guys like. I'm hoping to write 13 chapters for the 13 episodes next season


	2. Chapter 2

Valhalla Chronicles Chapter 2

No More Nightmares

That night was the first night that Tamsin remembered having slept soundly and without nightmares of losing Kenzi. Bo was able to sleep without waking up with tears in her eyes. The pain was still there but now there was hope and a new bond between the two women. They no longer to face the days alone. They had one another. Kenzi's death had serve to solidify what was already forming between them. Tamsin was finally able to admit her feelings and Bo was able to embrace them. Losing Kenzi showed them both that life was too short to ignore these feelings. It was better to take love in whatever form it took and not let it go. Both women wished that it had not taken such a loss to make the see this.

Bo woke up to the most beautiful sight she had seen in months. She woke up to Tamsin sleeping untroubled with her head resting on Bo's stomach. Bo pulled Tamsin's hair back so she could see Tamsin's face. She looked so peaceful and calm. It was hard to believe that it was the same woman from last light that had looked so broken. Bo watched Tamsin's breaths come evenly and deeply. She saw her eye lids flutter in her sleep. She watched as a gentle smile played across the valkyrie's month. Bo knew that she must be dreaming. The smile she saw was not forced on pained like so many she had seen in the last few weeks without Kenzi. It was a real smile. It almost broke her heart to think of just how long it had been.

Bo rested a hand on the blonde's shoulder. She knew they had to get up soon but she was in no hurry to wake Tamsin. She didn't have to however, because as if sensing Bo's thoughts Tamsin's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Bo. Tamsin snuggled closer as she tried to shake herself out of sleep.

"It's cold in here," Tamsin said in a groggy voice.

"I could go turn the heat up if you want," Bo said hugging her to her.

"No, stay with me."

"As long as you want," Bo said readjusting so that she was level in the bed and face to face with the Valkyrie. She kissed her gently and Tamsin smilies into the kiss.

Tamsin thought of what a wonderful way to wake up this was. The dream she was having about Bo could never compare to having the real thing.

"I'm a lot warmer now," Tamsin. "I think that I should get up and take a shower though. We might have a long day ahead of us," Tamsin said as she tried to summon the willpower to move away from Bo. It was one of the hardest things she'd had to do in a while. She wanted to bring Bo into the shower with her, but moving slow was best right now.

She did finally get out of the bed and Bo watched as she walked across the room. Tamsin seemed to walk slower than normal, seeming to know that Bo was enjoying the show. Bo saw the extra sway in her hips she put into her walk and arousal bubbled up inside her. Bo had to remind herself of need to move slowly with Tamsin but Tamsin didn't make it easy. Before Tamsin reached the door, she slipped off her pajama shorts and revealed the lacy boy shorts underneath. Bo had to catch her breath and suppress hunger. Tamsin didn't stop or turn around, but simply smiled to herself as she heard Bo gasp.

As Tamsin showered Bo pondered what the best course of action to get to Kenzi would be. It wasn't like she could just walk into Valhalla even with a Valkyrie beside her. The only way she knew of to get into Valhalla was to be a god, a Valkyrie, or to die. She doubted if even Trick would be able to help with this. She had made a promise, and she would keep it not matter what. She would find Kenzi and bring her home.

Tamsin had her own thoughts for company. She let the warm run down her body. She knew what had to be done to get Kenzi bad but it would be difficult and would likely cost her much. She'd been banished from Valhalla for less but what she was considering now was treason. It could cost her her wings and maybe even her life. She had to do it though, because Bo's happiness was worth more than her life and she just couldn't let Kenzi stay there. Valhalla was nice but kenzi's soul would not be under Odin's rule as long as she could do something about it. It was true that some loved Odin but Tamsin knew he to be petty and selfish. He was power hungry and Tamsin knew it. He would use her to his advantage.

Tamsin turned off the water and went to dry off. She looked around the bathroom and remembered that she had not grabbed any clothes to change into. She had been too busy teasing Bo to get her stuff together. It was totally worth it though she thought to herself.

Tamsin spotted Bo's kimono hanging on the towel rack and grabbed it. She slipped it on her naked form and was pleased to find put what a nice fit it was. She pulled her wet hair back and walked out of the bathroom.

She didn't find Bo in the bedroom so she walked downstairs. She found Bo in the kitchen trying to make pancakes. She stopped and watched for a minute, giggling to herself and Bo tried to flip one and it fell to the floor. Bo was never the domestic type. The knowledge that she was attempting to make breakfast for them made Tamsin's heart beat faster. Bo always had Tamsin wrapped around her finger but it only got worse as time went on. The more she got to know Bo the more in love she fell.

Tamsin cleared her throat as she walked into the kitchen. Bo turned and gave her a big smile. Tamsin loved that smile. It made her want to melt. She walked over to Bo and pulled her into a hug. Bo wrapped her hands around the same of Tamsin's back and pulled her close. Bo smiled when she saw that Tamsin was wearing her kimono. Bo had to admit that of all the people who had worn it, Tamsin was the hottest. Bo's hands rubbed down and rested above Tamsin's backside. Bo grew hungry as she felt that Tamsin didn't have any underwear on under the kimono.

Tamsin saw the look of lust as it fluttered across Bo's face. She kissed Bo with hunger. Things were beginning to get pretty heated when they heard another voice in the kitchen.

"Tamsin, really,I had such high hopes for you. I thought you were a cold bitch like me. We could have had so much fun together, but here you are in the arms of the succubus you hated so much," Evony said as she looked the couple up and down. Bo's hands were now on Tamsin's rear end and the kimono had been pushed up to her thighs. One of Bo's thighs was now between Tamsin's legs and was pressed against her center. Tamsin's arms were wrapped around Bo's neck and she was holding on for dear life. They didn't break completely apart when they heard Evony speak but Tamsin readjusted the kimono and Bo put her leg down. They both turned to face Evony and Tamsin gave her a annoyed look. The last thing they both wanted to do when they were so hot and heavy like this was to deal with Evony.

"Wanna tell me how and why you're here?" Bo said.

"Well I just wanted to have a talk with my favorite succubus. I didn't expect to walk into a porno. Really, Tamsin? I thought you do taste."

"I do. Bo tastes wonderful." Tamsin remarked back.

"So why are you really here?" Bo asked

"Well I seem to find myself in a bit of a jam, as they say."

"You think I'm going to help you?" Bo asked giving her an unbelieving look.

"I think I might have information that you could really use. As it so happens I've heard about the unfortunate demise of your little pet."

"Don't you dare call her that or I will gift wrap you and drop you off in the underworld myself!" Tamsin said feeling her temper flare. "Besides I've heard that you're a human now so I don't think you can judge anymore."

"Sorry I didn't mean to strike a nerve. The reason I'm here does have something to do with my little problem. I need to find your little blonde doctor. She did this so she's the only one who can fix it."

Bo almost fell in the floor laughing. She couldn't believe that the big bad Morrigan was taken down by a human doctor. "So how did Lauren turn you human?"

"I turns out that the doctor can be rather cunning. She put an anti-fae concoction on her body and let's just say I came in oral contact with it."

It was Tamsin's turn to laugh. "She seduced you! Really!? Looks like karma has finally bit you in ass." Tamsin said between laughter.

At first Bo look confused, and understanding dawned on her. Her eyes grew wide and she looked at Evony with a mix of surprise and distain. Lauren could sleep with other people, they has been on a break after all but it still bothered her on some level.

"I'm glad that it's so entertaining to you. Anyway, I need to know where the good doctor is. I haven't been able to find her."

"Maybe if the sex was better than she would have found you already," remarked Tamsin.

"I'm not sure you would be making such comments if I still has my powers," Evony sneered.

"Why should I tell you where to find Lauren." Bo said still holding on to Tamsin's waist.

"Because I can help you get into Valhalla without having to be shipped in a pine box. I just thought it would be better to go in there alive. Tell me where to find Lauren and help convince her to fix me and I'll help you in return. A Valkyrie can help you once your there but you won't get that far without my help. I happen to know where you can find an item that will get you inside."

Tamsin looked worried but she didn't say anything. When Bo got the Hel shoe than she would have to make her choice. She would have to choose between Bo and losing parts or herself. That was if she lived though everything that they would have to do to get Kenzi back.

"Well I don't really know where Lauren is at the moment," Bo said in a matter of fact tone.

"I didn't want to have to do this but," Evony said as she pulled a vial out of her pocket. "This is one of the concoctions Lauren cooked up and it's pretty impressive. It won't kill you but it'll stop you from feeding until I give you the antidote," Evony said raising a hand to throw the vial. Tamsin stepped in front of Bo and her eyes grew dark.

"Touch her and it'll be the last thing you do. I could have taken you out years ago but you weren't worth the trouble. Don't give my a reason to hurt you now when you can't even put up a fair fight. You have two choices either give me the vial and maybe we'll help you or don't and you die as a human," Tamsin said standing her ground and advancing on Evony.

"Fine," Evony said handing the vial over to Tamsin.

"You have to give us some time to locate Lauren. We can't help you until we find her." Bo said taking Tamsin by the hand and stepping up beside her. "I haven't seen her in a while myself and I'll be the one to talk to about this. Apparently being human hasn't changed the way you try to handle a bad situation."

"Fine I'll find you in a few days," Evony said walking toward the door.

"We can't just find you at the dark fae compound?" Bo asked

"Not fae anymore remember so I will have to find you." Evony said walking out and shutting the door.

"Well looks like we are going to have to find Lauren." Tamsin said looking over at Bo.

"Looks like it. Should we start at the Dal?"

"We should get dressed first."

"I wish you didn't have to," Bo said giving Tamsin a look up and down.

"Me too, but until later," Tamsin said grabbing Bo by the neck and kissing her. Tamsin's tongue swirled around Bo's and left her breathless when Tamsin pulled back. "That was just a taste," Tamsin said and then went to get dressed.

Author's note- hope you guy like it so far. The reviews have been lovely. Thanks Ana for your review and I totally feel the same. You guys are super sweet. That's one reason I keep writing. Hope this chapter makes you smile too!


	3. Chapter 3

Valhalla chapter 3

When Tamsin and Bo arrived at the Dal the next day, the atmosphere was heavy. Trick was behind the bar and Dyson sat at the counter. Dyson had was appeared to be a glass of vodka. Trick looked up as they walked in. Tamsin had Bo's hand in her hers as they walked over to the counter. Trick looked surprised at the new development but he had seen it coming for a while.

"Hey Dyson," Bo said walking over to him.

"Hi," Dyson said, finally looking up.

"I was wondering if either of you had heard from Lauren lately?," Bo asked

"Yeah, she has been staying with me after her little tangle with Evony. She didn't think it would be a good idea for her to stay with you. That would be the first place that Evony would go looking for her."

"Well you're right about that. Evony has been looking for her. Is she here with you now?" Tamsin asked.

"Yeah I think she is taking a nap downstairs. She seems worn out lately. I think that she is dealing with everything that has happened In her own way. I also don't know how the new development with you and Bo is going to effect her state of mind."

"She ended it with me, but I won't tell her anything about it right now. I just need to talk to her," Bo said heading down the stairs with Tamsin behind her.

Lauren was sitting up and reading as she came down the stairs. She turned when she heard the come in. Lauren knew something was different between Tamsin and Bo. She knew that they cared very deeply for each other but they looked like they were no longer frighting it. They looked happy. Lauren didn't want to tie Bo down, but it did hurt a little anyway.

"What brings you two in here?" Lauren asked

"Looking for you," Bo said coming over to sit beside her. "We need you to talk to Evony. I totally agree with would you did to her but I might need you to undo it. She has information we need to get to Valhalla to save kenzi."

"What? Are you serious? You can go into Valhalla. Living beings can't go in. Valkyries can travel there and come back but it's part of their job. You're not meant to go there. It's dangerous. Not only that but dealing with Evony to do it it not a good idea," Lauren said.

"Yeah I know but I have no choice. Tamsin will be with me every step of the way and Evony is going to give me what I need to get there. In order for her to give me the information I need I have to get you to give her her powers back," Bo said

"Well that's a little favor. She may kill me when she gets them back."

"No she won't. I will make part of the deal and Dyson will protect you until she clams down. If I had any other option then I wouldn't ask but this is Kenzi we rare talking about. I can't give her up without a fight."

"I understand but you know what you are getting into right?" Lauren asked

"Not really but it doesn't really matter. I have to do it."

Lauren just nodded. "Okay I'll give you what you need to fix Evony."

"Thank you," Bo said hugging her.

Lauren took a vial out of her pocket and handed it to Bo. "This should change her back but be prepared for the backlash when she's back to normal."

"I think I can keep her under control. She isn't stupid enough to mess with me," Tamsin said with a smirk.

"Thanks for your help Lauren. Dyson will keep an eye on you. Don't worry about Evony," Bo said putting the vial in her pocket and starting up the stairs.

"Bo, just be careful," Lauren said

"I'll be fine." Bo said smiling.

Tamsin and Bo left the Dal with what they came for. They now had to find Evony. They went back to the apartment to regroup and look for her. They didn't have to wait long for her to show up. They were not back but maybe an hour before she came in. She looked frustrated.

"So did you find the doctor?" Evony asked

"We did," Bo answered.

"So where can I find her?"

"You don't. We have to antidote to change you back. You only get it if you spill the details on what you know about the Hel shoe." Tamsin said

"Fine give me what I need and I will."

"Sorry it doesn't work that way. We can't trust you so, we get the info first," Tamsin said

"Fucking carrion eating, vulture. I will melt your ass."

"That's not helping your case," Tamsin added.

"Watch the names, Evony or I'll have Lauren cook up something more permanent next time,"

"Oh I forgot you two are beaver buddies now. You know, fucking every chance you get."

"Not yet but it's in the bear future, I promise," winked Bo.

"Whatever, just tell me what you want to know."

"Okay first off, what is the Hel Shoe?"

"It's an object that will allow a living being to cross into Valhalla. I don't know what it looks like but it is a small object that is easily hiden."

"Where can we find it?"

"That's the tricky part. It's in the netherworld and only a banshee can cross you over to that part of it. It's not easy to get to either. There is a rumor that it's guarded by a monster."

"A banshee is the only one that can get us there?"

"Unless you're dead, which I'd be ore than happy to assist you with if you'd like."

"Why can't Tamsin get us there?"

"She only brings the dead to Valhalla, were as a banshee deals with moral people who would go there. Valkyries deal with warrior souls. Banshees deal with others or at least help deal with the others. A banshee can help you cross over the barrier between this life and the next. You won't get there without one."

"That's the only option?"

"There is another one but I'm sure you will not want to deal with him if you can avoid it. He's not fun. A banshee is your best bet. You still may have to deal with the Dullahan but that's another matter."

Bo gave Tamsin a questioning look. Tamsin shook her head. She would have to explain The Dullahan later. She didn't want to worry her yet. Evony didn't go into detail about it either.

"Okay so we need find a banshee and then what?"

"I've told you all I know. Tamsin or your Banshee might be able to help you from here. Now can get what I came for?"

"Maybe I'll just hold on to it until we get back. We don't know if the information you gave us is the truth. We might need more," Bo said.

"You better give me that vial or..."

"You what? You human. You're the prey now not the hunter. It doesn't feel good,does it?"

Evony ran toward Bo in a fury and slammed her against a wall. Tamsin was over there in second and pulled her off. Bo saw that Tamsin had gone full valkyrie. Her eyes were dark and her focus was on Evony. She held Evony by her shoulders and locked eyes with her.

"Listen to me. You should know how to pick your battles by now. You're not going to win this one. Back down and Bo will keep her word. You of all people know what I'm capable of, so you don't want on my bad side. You're going to leave tonight and we will find you when this is all over. We can't trust you to have you powers back just yet. It's too big of a risk. You understand?" Tamsin said.

"Yeah I understand I'm being screwed over. Don't think this is over," Evony said breaking away from Tamsin's grip. She walked out the door in a fury but Tamsin knew that she'd be back. Evony was not very high on her list of worries right now so she watched her go.

"Well that takes care of her for now, but she doesn't give up easily. She's very good at holding a grudge," Tamsin said.

"Yeah I know," Bo remarked.

"So it looks like we have a lot to do," Tamsin said turning to Bo.

"Looks like it. Do you know where we might be able to find a Banshee who would be willing to help us?"

"There is a local dark fae bar that I used to hang out at. There was a banshee that always stayed around over there. It was years ago but it's a place to start," Tamsin said.

"So where is it?" Bo asked.

"That's the thing. It's not close and it would take us at least a day to drive down there. I could get there in twenty minutes if I were to fly," Tamsin said.

"I'm going with you. If that means we have to drive then so be it. Everything that I've heard about the relationship between Banshees and Valkyries is not positive so there could be trouble.

"Well Banshees don't really like us, no. They see us a afterlife favorites. We get the praise and glory while they have only criticism. Their image could use a make over, but we didn't make it rules. They often refer to us a angel fae."

"Really, then they must not know you very well to call you an angel. I've never seen an angel act like you. The words that come out of your month,"Bo said with a laugh.

"I don't guess you've ever seen an angel though?" Tamsin said coming closer to Bo.

"I suppose not," Bo admitted.

"Then for all you know, angels can be crass, rough, and foul mouthed."

"Maybe, I guess all that mattered would be the good they did, but I know they are beautiful, so that's a point for you on that count," Bo said wrapping her hands around Tamsin's waist and pulling her in close.

"Are you trying to butter me up?," Tamsin said with a smile.

"Depends. It is working?"

Tamsin pulled Bo into deep kiss. Bo felt Tamsin's tongue dancing around her own and moaned into the kiss. Tamsin hands wrapped around Bo's shoulders to pull her deeper into the kiss. Bo broke the kiss so she could get a breath.

"If that wasn't divine then I don't know what is," Bo said. "It will have to be continued though, we have places to be. So how are we getting there? Should I pack a bag and get the car?"

"It will take too long to do it that way. I just fly us there," Tamsin said.

"You can do that? I thought you could only carry the dead with you?"

"Into Valhalla, yes, but I can carry who I want around this world."

"Are you strong enough?"

Tamsin smiled at that. "I'm a Valkyrie, so you really don't have to ask that question. I've carried ten men at a time when I needed to. I don't think carrying one little succubus will be a problem, babe."

"You sure you'll have room for me beside that ego you carry around with you."

"I think I can make room," Tamsin said kissing her again. "You might want to gather up some weapons though, Tamsin said growing serious. That bar used to be pretty rough. I don't know what kind of company we'll run into. We better be prepared."

"Okay,will we need anything else?"

"You just get the weapons and I'll get everything else. I meet you back here in a couple of hours," Tamsin said walking toward the door. She knew help from a Banshee would not come cheap, at least not this kind of help. She would have to go to find payment.

Author's note- hope you guys like this chapter. Let me know. Thanks for the reviews that you have left so far. You're awesome.


	4. Chapter 4

Valhalla chapter 4

"So how does this work?" Bo said looking at Tamsin's open wings. They were about to head out to find what they needed to recuse Kenzi.

"Just wrap your arms around me and hang on. I can carry us both with no problem," Tamsin said even though she knew that Bo would be able to fly with her by just holding her hand but Tamsin wanted her close. Bo came over and wrapped her arms around Tamsin and kissed her cheek, before laying her head on her shoulder. Tamsin pulled Bo into an embrace and they lifted up into the air.

Bo was amazed at how graceful and easy there flight was. They moved through the air like a ship on water. Tamsin moved with astonishing speed and they arrived at their destination in minutes. Bo looked around at where they were and it didn't look like the bar that Tamsin had told her about, in fact it didn't look like a bar at all.

"Where are we?" Bo asked.

"We need to make a quick stop before we can go and find our Banshee. She will not come cheap," Tamsin answered and walked toward the entrance of the little house they had landed in front of. Tamsin didn't bother knocking on the door, but she just walked right in. Bo followed.

They came in to see an older woman sitting on the couch with what smelled like a strong drink in her hand. Tamsin walked around the couch to come face to face with her. The woman did not look the least bit surprised to see her. She looked up to Tamsin and smiled at her.

"Why, Tamsin, do what do I owe the pleasure of your company? I haven't seen you in more than a century. I was beginning to think that you that you had died for good this last time."

"You mean you hoped that I had died for good," Tamsin said in a matter of fact tone.

"Now, now, Tamsin is that the way that you should treat old friend?"

"Friend is a loose term. We had a deal and I'm here to get what is mine."

"Okay, help yourself you know where I keep everything. I was kind of hoping to keep that sword though I have to admit," the lady said and Tamsin was already walking into the back room of the house. Bo followed her and Tamsin pulled a large box out from under the bed and opened it. Inside was a lot of gold and a beautiful sword.

"What is all of that?" Bo asked "And who was that woman?"

"She is someone who I met centuries ago. Don't let her looks fool you, she is very powerful. She comes from a long line of Norns and dwarves. I made a deal with her. I said that if she kept these things safe for me than I would not only pay her well but that she could have this sword if I did not come back for it after my last lifetime. I'm sure that she is a little disappointed. The gold is from my bounty hunting days. I saved some because I wanted to live my last life in comfort. The sword is special. I was forged by the gods and given to several beings that moved between the plains of existence like Valkyries and Banshees. There are only four that have been made. I beat the Banshee who we are going to see out of this one. She has always coveted it and if I offer it to her, along with the gold then she might be willing to help us. At least I hope this will be enough to get her to help. Tamsin loaded up her bag with all of the gold and put the sword in last.

Bo was in awe of what Tamsin was doing. She was not only risking herself by helping her but she was also giving up all her money and this powerful sword. The sword must have meant a lot to her because Bo could see it in the way that she put it in her bag. She looked at it like a long lost friend. It was true, Tamsin had used that sword in many battles and it had saved her more times than she could count, but this was more important. She had to get Kenzi back for Bo and she knew she couldn't live with herself if she didn't. Tamsin took one last look in the box to make sure that she had gathered everything. She and Bo walked out of the room with what they had come for.

Tamsin came back into the living room and looked at her lady sitting on the couch. "Thanks for keeping this stuff for me," Tamsin said to her.

"Well I didn't do it out of the kindness of my heart," she remarked back looking at the full bag that was now on Tamsin's shoulders.

"Yeah I know," Tamsin said taking some coins out of the bag and handing them to her. "Will this cover all of your trouble?"

"If I can't get the sword then I suppose it will have to do."

"I can't give the sword. It's needed for another trade. I very important one."

"Okay but you know where to find me if you change your mind. I would also be glad to pay very highly for it."

"I'll keep that in mind," Tamsin said with a sarcastic tone and turn of her head to the side. "We'll be going on," Tamsin said as she took Bo by hand and walked toward the door.

"Be careful Tamsin. What you're planning cannot be undone once you make you decision," The older lady warned as they walked out the door. Bo didn't seem to hear what she said and Tamsin didn't even turn around.

"So where is our next stop?" Bo asked when they got back outside.

"We are going to find that bar and hunt us down a Banshee," Tamsin said opening her wings and getting ready to take off once more. Bo smiled as she walked back over to Tamsin and wrapped her arms around Tamsin and pulled in into a kiss. Tamsin pulled them into the air once more.

They landed outside an old looking bar that looked like it was ready to fall in at any time. Bo looked at the building with a raised eyebrow. It wasn't hard to believe that his building was as old as Tamsin. It could have been a place that Shakespeare might have visited.

"So this is the place, huh?" asked Bo

"Yep, it was like a second home to me. Lots of personal history made here, unfortunately I'd like to forget most of it," Tamsin said taking a deep breath.

"Come on, I'm with you," Bo said taking her hand and walking with her in the door.

No one in the bar looked up when they walked in. They were all busy with something else. Many had drinks in front of them and some were laughing and talking loudly. They looked like a rough bunch. Bo noticed how different these people looked from the ones that visited the Dal. These people looked dangerous and most of them didn't look very bright. Tamsin didn't seem worried. She knew that none of these people would dare to challenge her. Many of them had had to learn that the hard way for themselves but now they knew better. Tamsin looked around for the person she came here to see. It didn't take long before she found her sitting in the back of the bar by herself. Tamsin pointed her out for Bo and they went over.

She looked up as they came over and a smile spread across her face. It was not a look of joy though it was a smile of contempt. Bo saw people look at Tamsin a lot like that.

"Well Tamsin, what brings you to this part of town, and with such lovely company?" she said looking at Bo with a curious look. "She gives off an honest and pure aura. That's very unlike the people who you usually hang with. Huh, it seems your aura has changed a bit too. I never thought I would see the day," she smirked.

"Cut the shit, I'm here to make you an offer," Tamsin said sitting down at the table with her.

"Do tell. You must be truly desperate to come to a Banshee for help. Especially after our history. Angel fae always get better treatment."

"Focus for a moment, Sylvia, I didn't come her to debate fae politics. I need your help to get to the hel shoe,"

"Why do you need it?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Tell me or you can forget it."

"I need it to bring a living person into Valhalla so I can take a soul back out."

"Tell me that you're lying. You can't bring a soul out of Valhalla. I mean bringing a living person in is bad enough but to even entertain the idea of taking a soul back out! You know the punishment if you are caught. There's no coming back from that," Sylvia said lowering her voice as she spoke so they Bo would not here what she just said. Bo tried to hear her but she also spoke the words in an older language that Bo couldn't understand. She just had to trust that Tamsin was taking care of everything.

"Will you keep the details to yourself? She can't what this could cost me. This is more important. I'm willing to take a chance. I need your help and I'm willing to pay you well for it," Tamsin said changing her language back from the older one to English.

"What's your offer? And it better be good. I'm risking a lot by helping you," Sylvia said giving up trying to keep Tamsin from doing this.

Tamsin brought her bag up and dumped the contents on the table. Sylvia gasped when she saw the sword. She had been after that sword for years and she always felt like it should have been hers. Of course, Valkyries got all the glory and they got this sword as well. She had to have it. It was too close to pass up now. The gold was nice too but the sword really sealed the deal for her.

"Okay, I'll take you where you need to go to find the hel shoe. That's the only thing that will get a person into Valhalla alive, but the living being you wish to take with you has to go and get the shoe themselves. I can't help you with that. You know the rules."

"Fine we just need your help to get us there. We can get into Valhalla from where you drop us off. All my information tells me that the shoe is located on the plain of existence that is right next to Valhalla."

"Yeah it's in the netherworld and it will not be easy to get to either. All I can do it get you into the netherworld. And I get the sword free and clear. You can't get it back."

"I wasn't looking to get it back. I knew it would be the only way that you would help us. I'm willing to hand it over, and I would be very grateful for your help."

"Okay we have a deal, but if this goes bad then my name stays out of it. Got it?"

"Yeah," Tamsin said.

"So what's next asked Bo?"

"I have to gather a few things but I will meet you both back here in two days when the bar closes. The moon will be in a good position to help us to cross over. It's a good a place as any to start our journey. I hope you're ready, Valkyrie. I hope your little friend there is ready too. The netherworld in not a forgiving place. At least not the part of the netherworld that she will have go through. The hel shoe is easy to get to for a reason and it will not be fun."

"Thanks for the heads up," Bo said taking Tamsin out of the bar.

Author's note- hey guys, thanks for the great reviews. They are so sweet! Especially the ones from Ana and Caliber13. Oh and I'm sure this will be more than 13 chapters. That was just a goal to start with. I'm sure it will be longer, especially since a lot of people seem to like this story. Ana you should really try writing. Your English is pretty good :) you could always get someone to proof read it for you. Writing improves the more you do it. I also have a question for you guys. As far as love scenes go, do you guys want all the dirty details or some mystery? I can also do a mix of both. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Valhalla Chapter 5

Tamsin and Bo decided to go back to the apartment and wait for Sylvia to get everything together for them to get to the netherworld. It didn't take long to get back. Tamsin and Bo walked in and they could never seem to get over how empty the house felt without Kenzi. At least, thought Bo, that now she had Tamsin in her life. It would be so much harder without Tamsin here with her.

"So I should go out for a while and get a few things for us. I don't know what all we might need. I still have some of the gold left to get some supplies. Want a new dagger or something while I'm out?," Tamsin asked Bo.

"No that's okay. I'll pack us some things here. Clothes might be good to have," Bo said.

"You don't have to pack much. I have a place in Valhalla. All Valkyries do," Tamsin said. "So if you don't need anything while I'm out then I'll see you in a few hours," Tamsin said walking toward the front door.

"Wait," Bo said running over to her and taking her by surprise as she pulled her close and kissed her heatedly. Tamsin smiled into the kiss. No one had ever kissed her like that. It was sweet and there was passion behind it. She knew that she would never grow tired of it. It was the sweetest thing in the world.

"Oh, I can wait for that anytime," Tamsin said kissing Bo once more.

"Just hurry back. It's far too quiet around here," Bo said reluctantly letting go of Tamsin's hips. Bo watched as she walked out the door. She knew that she only had a little time to get done what she needed to before Tamsin came back so she immediately got to work.

Tamsin headed to a familiar part of town. The weapons that Bo had were good for the normal badies that they ran into but they might need somehing more for the ones they might meet. No weapon would be fool proof and Tamsin knew that but there were some that she had heard of that could be helpful.

She walked up to the door of an old building and knocked. A male voice sounded from behind the door asking what she wanted.

"Just let me in," Tamsin answered back in an annoyed tone. The door slowly opened but Tamsin didn't wait before she pushed her way in. She didn't even look back at the stunned man that was behind the door as she walked by. She knew who she was looking for and she didn't have a hard time finding him.

"Hey Marco, I'm in need of a few things," Tamsin said.

"What makes you think that I'm interested in helping you? The last time I did I ended up with a broken arm and several busted ribs. I'm not in a hurry for that to happen again," Marco replied.

"Yeah I had a bit of a miscalculation on that little job. Who knew that trolls were so territorial," Tamsinn said with a shrug and smirk. Marco gave her a look of loathing in return.

"You told me that I was going into a den of pixies! I had no idea that I could have almost have been lunch. It was not a job that was worth the money!"

"Honest mistake. Can we put the past behind us for a moment? I'm just here to buy a few supplies this time. No risk of life or limb required. I have gold and I know you never pass up the opportunity to make money."

"If you are trying to flatter me than you might want to take a different approach," Marco said in a sarcastic tone.

"Honesty is a hard habit to break, Marco. I'm just calling things as I see them," Tamsin smiled.

"You're only honest when it works for you."

"Anyway, I need some weapons. I need the illegal type. I have a trip to the netherworld to make and it's not going to be fun."

"Looking to go back to Hell where you belong are you? Looking to find a nice home and settle down?"

"The netherworld and what you call "hell" are two very different places but if you don't help me I might have to make a side trip and drop you off in Hell. Then you would get to see what hell is like first hand. I've heard they have a high demand for fresh meat," Tamsin said in reply without missing a beat. "So can you give me what I need or not?"

"I think I can help you but it's not cheap."

"Fine," Tamsin said pulling what was left of the gold out of her bag and dropping it on the table in front of him. His eyes grew wide at the sight of the gold but he tried to look unconcerned. "How much will that get me?"

"That will get you a couple of swords and some daggers that will work against otherworldly creatures. Of course, you are aware that these kinds of swords are not always perfect in their magic. Every plain of existence is different. I can't make any promises, but they are the best that I have."

"Perfect, get them for me will you?" Tamsin asked as Marco went to go and gather up the weapons. Tamsin reached into her bag to search for more money if she needed it and pulled out a small picture that was folded up. She unfolded the picture and looked at it. She smiled as she saw that it was a picture of her, Bo, and Kenzi. Kenzi had wrote a note on the back of it. The note said, "Me with the two loves of my life, Bo and Tamsin." Tamsin wondered how the picture had gotten into her bag, but she was overcome with emotion when she saw it. It almost hurt to know how much she loved Bo and Kenzi. This only served to strengthen her resolve. She had to do this.

Marco came back with the weapons and handled them to her. She paid him and didn't say another word as she walked out the door. Time was precious and she wanted to spend as much of it with Bo as she could, just in case she didn't come out of this. She knew the possibility was there but that was not really on her mind right now. She just wanted to get back.

Bo had been busy while Tamsin was out. She did pack a few things but most of her time had been spent on other things. Tamsin came back in and was surprised that Bo was not downstairs on the couch. Most of the lights had been turned out and Tamsin began to wonder if Bo had gone to bed. She walked into the living room and her heart flipped in her chest when she saw the rose petals that were on the floor. The petals made a trail all the way up to Bo's room. Tamsin had never had someone try to romance her like this. It might have been cheesy to others but this was the most wonderful thing in the world to her. Bo had taken time to do all of this for her. Bo wanted to be with her, and she wanted it to be special. There were no words for how Tamsin felt.

She walked into Bo's bedroom to see her sitting on the bed in lingerie and smiling at her. Tamsin smiled back. Bo didn't say anything but called Tamsin over with her finger. Tamsin looked around the room and could see candles that Bo had put out too. Her gaze quickly came back to Bo however. She was without a doubt the most beautiful woman that Tamsin had ever seen.

"You did all of this for me?" Tamsin asked in a tone that was almost like disbelief.

"Of course," Bo answered like it was the most natural thing in the world. "I wanted this to be special and I know all that you have given up already to help get Kenzi back. I want you, Tamsin. I wanted to show you just how much," Bo said looking her in the eyes. "I know you feel some guilt about what has happened but you need to let it go. You deserve to be loved, Tamsin and I want to be the one who gives it to you if you'll let me."

"You didn't have to go through all of this trouble," Tamsin said but she was overwhelmed that Bo had done all of this for her.

"I know I didn't have to but I wanted to. I wanted you to feel loved because you are. I love you," Bo said

"I love you too. I felt loved from the moment that Kenzi took me in after I was reborn. I never would have believed that you could love me like this though. Lauren and Dyson are so noble and selfless. How can you go from loving them to loving me?"

"Because I see all those things in you too, I always have. You only proved me right with all the things that you have done lately. You're every bit as worthy as Dyson or Lauren, and I don't know why you think that you're not. Now, come here, because there is no way that I'm letting all my effort go to waste," Bo said patting the bed beside her and using her most seductive voice.

Tamsin started to walk over toward the bed and Bo got up to meet her. Bo brought Tamsin into a greedy kiss and grew heated very quickly. Tamsin pulled off her shirt and tossed it on the floor while Bo's hands wandered the beautiful bare torso in front of her. Bo moved to kiss down Tamsin's neck and Tamsin moaned as she felt Bo's warm lips suck and gently nibble on the skin there. Bo moved around to where Tamsin's back was toward her and she moved Tamsin's hair aside. Bo wanted to be able to kiss as much of Tamsin as she could and in this position she could kiss more of her neck. Bo's hands slid over Tamsin's stomach and down to the button on her jeans. Tamsin moved a hand down to help Bo with the button.

Tamsin pulled away and went to sit on the bed and pulled her jeans the rest of the way off. Tamsin now lay on the bed in nothing but a bra and panties. Bo had to hold her hunger back as she saw Tamsin on the bed waiting for her. It gave Bo a thrill to know that this gorgeous woman sitting on the bed was waiting for her. Bo followed Tamsin over and Tamsin roughly pulled Bo on top of her. Bo noted how strong the valkyrie was when she wanted something bad enough.

Bo felt Tamsin's hands roam under her teddy that she had on and she pulled the teddy over her head. Much to Tamsin's surprise and appreciation, Bo was not wearing anything under it. One of Tamsin's hands went to Bo's hair and pulled her into a kiss and the other cupped one of her breasts. Bo moaned in growing need. Bo removed Tamsin's bra before Tamsin even knew it was off. The tiny bit of fabric that was Tamsin's panties was the only thing that was between them now. Bo mouth traveled over Tamsin's upper body and her lips focused on one of her nipples. Tamsin threw her head back in pleasure as Bo gently sucked the hard bud of flesh. Bo's lips didn't stay there too long before they were once again kissing her stomach and moving lower.

As good as the kisses were Tamsin felt it all was going much too slow and decided to take matters into her own hands. She flipped Bo onto her back and straddled her. It was then that the first causality of the night hit the floor. A candle was knocked to the floor in Tamsin's rush. It blew out as it fell. Sweet and slow would have to come later tonight. Tamsin needed Bo now! By the look on Bo's face when Tamsin got on top of her, Bo was not unhappy with the new situation. Bo's hands settled on Tamsin's hips as Tamsin began to grind on Bo. Tamsin tried to create as much contact between them as she could.

One of Bo's hands went to cup Tamsin's now wet sex. Tamsin moaned loudly at the new contact. Tamsin felt one of Bo's fingers slide into her. Bo was careful to keep contact with Tamsin's clit as she moved her finger in and out of her. Tamsin could feel herself building to a wonderful orgasm and Bo could feel it too as Tamsin's inner muscles started to contract around her. Bo watched in joy as she saw Tamsin's eyes roll back and her facial expression change to one of sheer bliss. It was the most beautiful sight that Bo had ever seen. Bo never wanted it to end and she couldn't help herself as she sent waves of charm through Tamsin to send her into another orgasm after she had came down from the first one. Bo held Tamsin tight as she rode out the second one.

After Tamsin began to calm down she took control over Bo. She moved lower down on Bo's body and began to kiss her thighs. She kissed her way down until she got to Bo's center and then began to kiss there as well. Bo began to squirm under Tamsin's attentions. Tamsin's erotic display that she had given Bo a few minutes ago already had Bo on the edge of release. When Tamsin took Bo's clit in her mouth that was all it took to put Bo over the edge. Bo's back arched off the mattress and Tamsin did not let up. Tamsin stayed where she was until Bo's after shocks were over.

Bo recovered and then took charge once more. It was Tamsin's turn to be on her back and Bo took her place between the blonde's thighs. Bo teased her with kisses to her clit and licked her slowly but she wasn't about to let it end too soon. Tamsin had got what she wanted once alreay. Bo was going to take her time this time. Tamsin would just have to suffer though all of the kisses and hickeys that Bo wanted to give her.

This is how the two spent the rest of the night, wrapped in each other's arms. It was such a strange development for them. They were opposites in many ways but so much the same. They balanced each other. The broken, crass, and rough around the edges valkyrie and the succubus that to spite everything she was told, refused to let her violent nature control her were locked together in long overdue passion. They came together like pieces of a puzzle.

The bedroom would be a mess in the morning but it didn't matter. The whole world could have been falling down around them and they would not have noticed. They had what both of them had wanted for so long. Nothing else mattered at this moment.

Author's note- Caliber13, thanks so much. That is so sweet to say. I'm really glad you like it. I hope you won't be disappointed. Ana, you should try to write it in Portuguese. I like your idea. I think it's cool that you have a lot of it planned already. I didn't even have an ending when I first started this one. I do now but it took some time.


	6. Chapter 6

Valhalla Chapter 6

Tamsin was the first to wake the next morning and she looked over at Bo, who sleeping soundly next to her. She almost hated to wake her, but the feeling was fleeting. She wanted Bo as much now as she had the night before, and she knew Bo would not mind waking up for this.

She pulled the covers back from Bo's naked form and climbed on top of her. Her thighs straddled Bo's hips and she bent down to kiss her. Bo's eyes fluttered and Tamsin felt her smile into the kiss. Tamsin looked into Bo's eyes and Bo lit up with excitement. Tamsin watched her brown eyes flash to blue when she realized what Tamsin wanted first thing this morning. Tamsin was right, Bo didn't mind waking up for this, even though neither one of them had gotten much sleep the night before.

Bo loved the way Tamsin looked at her when she wanted her. It was a look of hunger, need, and adoration all rolled into one. Bo never seen someone give her a look like that before. Of course, all of Tamsin's facial expressions were beautiful, but this one was the most wonderful thing in the world.

Tamsin kissed Bo again, this time with more aggression and heat. Bo responded by grabbing Tamsin's hips and pulling her closer. Bo let Tamsin plant a few more kisses along her neck before she sat up in the bed to get a better grasp on her. Bo's hands slipped up Tamsin's back as she pulled her into a sitting position on her lap. Tamsin's legs wrapped around Bo's stomach and Bo held her close. Bo could feel the heat that was coming off of Tamsin's body as her chest was pressed against her own. She could feel just how hot Tamsin's aura was for her and it was a major turn on.

Bo kissed and sucked on Tamsin's neck, stopping only it gently nip at her with her teeth. Tamsin held on to Bo and let her do whatever she wanted. She couldn't ask for more than she had at this moment, and she wanted it to last forever.

Tamsin was lost in desire as Bo lay back down and pulled her on top of her. Bo guided Tamsin so that her sex was over one of Bo's thighs and then brought her thigh up to meet her growing need. Tamsin let out a moan of pleasure and leaned down so that Bo could take one of her nipples in her mouth. Tamsin grasped Bo's chest and gently squeezed her breasts. Bo breasts were in Tamsin's hands and her thigh began to slide up and down Tamsin's wet pussy. Tamsin was a Bo's mercy.

Bo enjoyed having control but, had to give up some as one of Tamsin's hands left her breast and traveled lower. Tamsin rubbed her palm on Bo's center as Bo let Tamsin grind against her now wet thigh. Tamsin pushed one finger inside of Bo and was rewarded as she saw Bo's eyes grow wide at the new contact. Watching Bo in such pleasure along with the combination of Bo's hands on her on body sent Tamsin into her first orgasm. Bo watched Tamsin writhe in pleasure and she could feel her own release coming quickly. Tamsin rode out her orgasm an she rubbed her center along Bo's thigh. Bo greedily drank in the sight and she encouraged her, without words by grabbing her hips. Tamsin had no sooner come down from her first orgasm then Bo had sent her into another by slipping two fingers inside her and working them in and out. Tamsin was sent into this other orgasm out of surprise and excitement from Bo catching her off guard.

Tamsin increased her efforts on Bo. Her fingers increased their pace and soon Bo's inner muscles began to contract around them. Tamsin did not move her fingers as Bo rode out her pleasure, but she increased pressure where Bo wanted her most. Bo was in heaven with Tamsin on top of her and inside her. Her mind and body felt as though they could leave this earth and she loved every second. It ended far too soon however, and Tamsin lay down beside her still recovering form.

"Wow, I thought Dyson had a hell of a sex drive, but he has nothing on you! You might be able to keep up with me yet," Bo said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Coming from a Succubus, that's saying something. I still don't know if I'm done with you just yet, but we do have things we have to do." Tamsin said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I suppose we should get ready to meet Sylvia tonight. I should go take a bath a least, and as much as it pains me to say this, you might want to put on some clothes as well," Bo added looking Tamsin up and down as she rose up and out of the bed.

Bo left Tamsin lying in the bed as she walked into the bathroom and turned on the faucet in the tub to let the water warm up. She plugged the tub, because she really wasn't in the mood for just a shower. Of course, if she took a bath it might encourage Tamsin to come in and join her. She knew it was more for that reason that she opted for the bath. She added some bubbles to the water once it had gotten warm and stepped in. She sunk down deep into the water and closed her eyes. Thoughts of Tamsin were the first thing to dance across her mind. Tamsin really was something special and it had taken her far too long to see that. She sat in the warm water and remembered Tamsin's soft lips on her own and her beautiful eyes.

She was so lost in these thoughts that she didn't hear Tamsin come into the bathroom, and wasn't aware of her until she stepped into the tub with her. Bo spread her legs to allow Tamsin to sit in between them. Tamsin laid back against Bo and Bo wrapped her arms around her. They didn't really have to say anything, as they just sat there and enjoyed each other. Tamsin felt like she was being spoiled and she really loved it. Bo never pushed her away but always seemed to want more of her. That feeling was very alien to her, but it was wonderful in every way she dreamed it could be.

"Glad you came to join me. It was kind of lonely in here by myself," Bo said leaning down to kiss Tamsin's neck.

"You never have to be lonely again," Tamsin said taking Bo's hand and kissing it.

"Good, I'm going to hold you to that promise," Bo said.

"So we have to meet Sylvia tonight, and I can't say that I'm not a little nervous for you. I know that you can handle yourself, but I just wish I could go with you."

"I know, but a least you can cross into the netherworld with me. You just can't help me fight whatever I'll come up against."

"The weapons I brought back should offer some protection, but I don't know how much," Tamsin said with worry dripping off of her every word. Bo heard it and pulled Tamsin closer.

"Don't worry, I'll get the hel shoe and be back with no problems. You'll see. I've handled worse, I'm sure."

"I know, and I don't doubt you. I hope that Sylvia will be able to tell us more about what we are going up against, and then maybe I'll be able to prepare you a little more."

"I would love to be given battle tips by a Valkyrie, but only if I get to give bedroom tips in return." Bo teased.

"Oh were you not satisfied with your service Madam," Tamsin remarked back in a mocking French accent. Bo smiled and bit back a laugh as she tried to play along.

"Oh no I was satisfied. Several times, in fact, but It was a little vanilla," Bo said with a grin.

"Oh really," Tamsin said losing the accent. "Is that a challenge, Succubus, because you may have been with other fae before, but I'm different. I went easy on you. It won't happen again."

"Is that a promise?"

"Absolutely," Tamsin said, turning to take Bo in a deep kiss. Bo took a moment to enjoy the feeling of Tamsin's tongue circling around her own before she gently nibbled on Tamsin's lower lip. Tamsin was the best kisser that Bo had been with and she could do this for hours if she was allowed. Tamsin turned around until she was completely face to face with Bo and layed her head down on her chest.

"I guess we really need to get going," Tamsin said.

"Yeah," Bo said, but her body wanted to stay there. "I'm going to get dressed," Bo said finally getting out of the tub and walking back into her room. Tamsin soon got out and followed her.

Later that evening, Tamsin and Bo met up with Sylvia. Sylvia was very secretive about the whole affair and she had them meet her in an isolated part of town. They were in a deserted building that looked like it should have been condemned years ago. Sylvia had taken no chances when she chose this place. Of course, Tamsin knew why. Sylvia was taking a risk. They all were. Sylvia had everything laid out and ready when they arrived and the only thing left to do was the magic.

"So what will I be walking into, exactly?" Bo asked.

"You and Tamsin will enter the netherworld with me. You will be the only one who will be able to get the hel shoe however. That means that you will be the one who has to face anything that might be guarding the tree."

"Wait, back up. What tree?" Bo asked

"Okay, I did a little research on what it was you would be looking for and it is a pair of shoes. The thing is, that these shoes will be hanging from a tree and guarded by some kind of creature. I still couldn't find details on what guards the shoes. I have my theories of course. The netherworld is all part of a bigger place called Helheim. There are several levels of Helheim, but this tree is located in one of the least pleasant ones. It's located in the part of Helheim where dammed souls would reside. There are also areas of Helheim that will be covered in fire and ice. These areas can serve as places to punish souls as well but they are not often used. At least, they are not used for human souls. I will take you to the gate of where I know the tree to be, but the rest up to you two." Sylvia said.

"Great, fire, ice, big monsters, it's just a typical day in fae land," Bo said lamely.

"Then are you two ready?"

"Yes," Tamsin and Bo answered at the same time. Sylvia took both of their hands and let out a loud wail. Tamsin and Bo wanted to cover their ears but Sylvia held their hands tight. Bo looked up and noticed that the scenery around them was starting to change. The building started to fade from view and was replaced by a large gate looming in the distance. The bare walls in the building became thick trees and the stone floor became tall, razor sharp grass. It wasn't really grass but was more like wheat with blades attracted. Bo could feel the wheat cutting into her leather pants. She could see the gate coming closer and felt the wheat become more solid. She then realized that Sylvia had stopped wailing and they were in a completely new place.

"Where are we?" Bo asked.

"We are at the gates of the netherworld or Helheim." Sylvia answered.

"What is this stuff we're standing in?" Tamsin said trying to kick some of the wheat away from her but only making it worse.

"Oh, that's Razor Wheat. It grows wild in Helheim. Or at least it grows in this part of Helheim. Unfortunately, they are only a small taste of what joys Helheim has to offer. I'm afraid it gets worse. I said I would take you to the gate, but I don't want any part of what happens next."

"Thanks," said Bo.

"I hope this little good deed doesn't come back and bite me in the ass. I'll wish you two luck and I'm getting out of here, before someone sees me," Sylvia said glancing around nervously, before she began to wail again. She faded before their eyes and Bo and Tamsin were left on their own.

Bo looked at the large gate before them. She was not able to see much of anything beyond the gate, because much of the environment was covered in a heavy fog. It didn't look like a place that she wanted to venture into but she had no choice.

"Are you ready," Tamsin asked, taking one of Bo's hands. "I'll be with you as long as I can be."

"Okay, let's go," Bo said as she pushed on the heavy gate and it opened wide before them. Sylvia was right about the Razor Wheat, it was everywhere. There didn't appear to be a path that they could walk without going through it. They would just have to be careful.

"This shit, is everywhere." Tamsin said, giving voice to what Bo was thinking. "I wish we knew what direction we needed to go in, but I can't see anything."

"I think that if we keep walking than we will see what we are searching for. Sylvia didn't act like we would have a problem finding the tree with the shoes on it. Do you think that you can fly around to get a look for this tree?" Bo asked.

"I can try, but I don't know. Every plain of existence is different, and my powers could be limited. This area is not often traveled by Valkyries," Tamsin said, as she tried to spread her wings. She flapped them once or twice and tried to take to the air. Her attempts failed and she stayed on the ground. "The air is too heavy, I can't get off the ground here. It looks like we're walking," Tamsin said.

Bo and Tamsin started to walk, being careful to avoid the Razor Wheat as much as possible. It was however, proving to be rather difficult. Bo winched in pain as she felt a piece of wheat cut past her pants and into her leg. She pushed herself to keep going and was reassured as she still had Tamsin there with her. Tamsin didn't seem as effected by the wheat, but it was only because she was focused on what needed to be done. She wasn't going to let a weed stop her from getting Kenzi back.

Several minutes of struggling thought the Razor Wheat brought them to the edge of a small lake. At least, that was the only way that Bo knew to describe it. It was the color of blood and had a slightly metallic smell. It was a smell that was similar to blood but also had a distinct odor that could only be attributed to decay. Tamsin wrinkled her nose and gagged at the scent that now flooded her nostrils. She never they would have to cross this lake, because it was long enough that they couldn't see a way around it.

"I think we are going to have to swim across," Bo said. "I don't think I'll be able to take enough baths to get rid of the smell afterward though."

"Yeah, it smells like a troll's bath water, but I doubt that is what we should really be worried about. I can't see the bottom or see much of anything in that water. We don't know what could be down there."

"We'll just have to be careful and quick." Bo said looking down at the water.

"Shame, I really liked this outfit," Tamsin said stepping toward the water with trepidation. Bo followed and put a hand on her shoulder to reassure her. It was one of the few times that she had ever seen Tamsin afraid, and that was not comforting to think about.

They walked into the lake and the water slowly rose up their bodies until it was up to their necks and their feet could no longer reach the bottom. They know they had no other option but to swim. Tamsin had hoped that the water was not as deep as it looked, but now she knew that wasn't the case. She just wanted to get across this lake as quickly as possible. All of Tamsin's nerves were on edge. She'd heard stories about lakes like this in Helheim but she didn't know how true they were. She didn't really want to find out though.

They were half way across the lake when Tamsin thought she felt something brush across her ankle. She chalked it up to an over active imagination. This place was creepy and it was only natural to be a little afraid. She tried to stay focused on the other edge of the lake, and on Bo. "Focus on keeping your head above water," Tamsin told herself. She kept repeating that in her mind, but her thought turned to fear as she felt something grab her ankle and pull her under. She let out a scream before she was pulled completely under.

Bo freaked out when she heard Tamsin's scream and looked around frantically for her. She took a deep breath before driving under the water. She opened her eyes but she could see very little in the dark water. She could not have seen her at all except for a glimmer of blonde hair. She looked over to see Tamsin struggling against a thin, green creature with claws. Bo could see the creatures claws wrapped around one of Tamsin's ankles and pulling her to the bottom of the lake. Bo drove after them. Tamsin reached out toward her and Bo took her hand. Bo pulled as hard as she could but the creature had a tight grip on her.

Bo knew she would have to go after the creature to get it to let Tamsin go. Bo gave Tamsin a look that told her that she had a plan before she let her hand go. Bo took on of her daggers from the holster and drove after the creature. She caught up to it and cut into one of the creature's arms. It let go of Tamsin's ankle but Tamsin had already passed out. The creature had swam off and Bo grabbed Tamsin around her middle. She swam toward the surface as fast as she could.

Bo broke the surface of the water and could see that the edge of the lake was close. She swam until she was able to pull them both to shore. Bo tried to get Tamsin to wake up. She shook her but Tamsin was not moving. She put her mouth down to Tamsin's and tried to breathe some chi into her. To Bo's relief, Tamsin coughed up water and started to breathe again. Bo pulled her into her arms and hugged her close.

"Are you okay?" Bo asked.

"I think so," Tamsin said getting her breath.

"What the hell was that thing?"

"A grindlylow," Tamsin answered in a matter of fact tone. They usually only go after children, but I guess since I was in their lake that they decided to take what they could get."

"Well, I'm glad you're okay. I know I couldn't do this without you," Bo said kissing her and breathing more chi into for good measure.

"I said I'm okay. You didn't have to do that."

"I just wanted to be sure," Bo said hugging her again. "Is your ankle okay?"

Tamsin rolled up her jeans to look, but there was no longer a mark there. Bo's chi had healed her.

"It's fine. It's healed now," Tamsin said putting her pants back down. Tamsin got up and took Bo's hand. "We still have a long way to go, so we can't stay here. Besides that thing might come back." Tamsin said as they walked back into a field of Razor Wheat.

Author's Note- Okay, this chapter is a little longer than my others, so that is why it took me longer to post. I know my writing is not perfect, but I hope that it's worth reading. I'm writing to try to prove it, so bare with me. To all of you who write kind words, thank you. It really does need a lot. Let me know what you think of how the story is processing.


	7. Chapter 7

Valhalla Chapter 7

When Tamsin and Bo made their way away from the lake, they could still not see much in front of them. Their clothes were now soaking wet but the cold was not a big worry at the moment. They both just wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible. The Razor Wheat that they were still walking through, seemed to have a harder time cutting into their clothes now that they were wet. Bo kept an eye on Tamsin. She was still shook up front the grindlylow attack.

"What's that?" Bo asked as she saw a tall, object loom into her view.

"I really hope it's our last stop before we get out of here."

"Could it be the tree we've been looking for?" Bo asked her.

"Let's get closer."

As they walked the object grew larger and they could make out what looked like limbs. It had no leaves but bare branches and something tied to several of them. Bo looked harder and could see that the objects hanging from the tree were pairs of shoes. There were many different kinds and sizes. There were men's shoes, women's shoes, and children's shoes. Most of them looked well-worn and there were some that could have been centuries old. There were styles that she had never seen before. She allowed herself to wonder where they all had come from. She wondered about the people who had worn them and about the times they had come from. Tamsin snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Hey, it looks like we made it. The question is, how to we get to them? There are thorns everywhere. It's not like we can just go up and pick a pair off a low limb." Tamsin said.

"That's the point. They are not supposed to be easy to get to. I can handle a few thorns. I have someone who can provide me with all the great tasting chi if I come back scratched up. The quicker I get a pair, the quicker we get Kenzi back." Bo said as she started to walk over to the tree, without waiting for Tamsin to respond. Tamsin tried to follow her but as she did, she came face to face with a wall. She couldn't see it but she walked into it. It stopped her from going over to the tree with Bo. She would just have to wait and watch as Bo retrieved the shoes for herself. It was so frustrating to be able to watch but not help her.

Bo came to the edge of the thorn bushes that covered the tree. She took out the sword that Tamsin had given her and started to hack at the vines. They were thicker than they looked, and she had to swing her sword down on a few of them more than once. It was back breaking work but she just kept thinking about Kenzi. Some of the thorns clawed at her arms and hands but she didn't stop. She didn't even pause in her work until she felt a serious pain in her right hand. She looked down and could see that it was tricking blood. It ran in a warm stream down her hand and into her palm. She pulled out the thorn that had lodged itself there and as she did, a black spot formed where it had been. She watched in horror as the spot became a line and started to spread up her arm. It was like black ink flowing through her veins. She didn't know what to do, and all she could do now was keep going. She had come too far now.

She had almost made it to the trunk of the tree and she could reach a pair of low hanging tennis shoes. She sliced the shoe strings that were trying them to the branch and they fell into her hands. She held them up triumphantly and showed them to Tamsin. Tamsin breathed a sigh of relief. Bo started to walk away with her prize when she heard a horrible noise come from behind her. She whipped around and came face to face with a monster. It was like nothing she had ever seen before, it was a man, at least she thought it was a man, but she couldn't be positive because he had no head. His skin was green and rotting on his body, at least the bits of it that she could see, and he smelled of rot. In one of his hands he held a sword, and in the other a whip that was made of what looked like a human spine. Tamsin screamed at her as the creature's sword took a swing at her. Bo ducked and rolled out of the way before the sword could come down on her. She got up quickly and pulled her own sword, as she got ready to fight this thing.

"What is this thing, Tamsin?" Bo shouted. "How do I stop it?"

"It's a Dunlan. Find its head. If you find the head then you can control him!" Tamsin shouted back as she fought against the invisible wall that held her in place.

The Dunlan took another swing at Bo and nicked her in the shoulder. She took several swings at him, but each time that she landed a hit, they would just glance off of him. It was like he was made of steel. Bo looked around fanatically for a head. She couldn't see anything. Tamsin looked as well. She was going crazy behind this wall. She was afraid that Bo was going to be killed right in front of her and she couldn't do anything about it. She beat her fists on the wall in frustration, and to her surprise it came down. It was gone and it was like it had never been there. Tamsin rushed to Bo's aid without worrying about where the wall had gone.

She got there just as the Dunlan's blade was coming down again. Tamsin stopped it with her own. Bo put her leg out behind the creature and pushed him over, and he fell to the ground. He tried to get back on his feet as Tamsin and Bo formed a plan.

"You look for the head and I'll keep him busy," Bo said. "Be careful."

"Okay, I'll be as quick as I can!" Tamsin said taking off in the direction that the Dunlan had come from. She looked along the ground and searched in an area she thought might be a good hiding spot. She could smell the pain and despair in air around her and it was getting denser. Dunlans caused those feelings in their victims so she knew that his hide out must be close. She following her instincts and they didn't lead her wrong. She came running up on a cave the smelled so strongly of fear and death that she almost passed out. That had to be where the Dunlan was staying. She held her nose and ran inside the cave. She could throw up later she told herself.

Tamsin searched the cave. She saw many human bones littering the floor and some bodies that were freshly dead. It was a terrible sight and as she was looking through the carnage and gore, she saw it. She saw the Dunlan's head. It was laying the back of the cave. She grabbed it and ran back to where she had left Bo. She ran as fast as she could and she could now she Bo still fighting the Dunlan.

"Hey Twatwaffle, I got what you need right here," Said Tamsin holding up the head by the hair. She tried to hold back the vomit that was trying to come up her throat as she did. The flesh was loose on the head and somewhat slimy. Tamsin guessed the slimy was due to the head's state of decay. "If you want it, you're going to have to come and get it," Tamsin mocked as she danced around with it swinging by the hair.

The Dunlan took his attention off of Bo and started toward Tamsin. Tamsin moved just out of his reach as he came closer. He was faster than Tamsin had thought he would be, and she knew she had to do something with the head fast. She made her decision and threw the head up in the air, and as it came down she kicked it, hard. She felt like she almost broke her foot doing so, and she knew that she would never want to wear those shoes again, but it was a good kick. The head went flying and it landed somewhere in a nearby pond, because she heard the sickening splash as it hit the water. "Tamsin makes the kick and it's good! The crowd goes wild as she makes the first field goal of the night!" Tamsin she as she did a field goal dance and she watched as the Dunlan ran after it. Tamsin composed herself and ran over to check on Bo.

Bo was standing up and dusting off her pants when Tamsin got over to her. Bo gave her a big smile. "That was a nice kick. You could go pro," Bo laughed.

"I could be the whole team," Tamsin smarted off.

"Well with that said, I'm just glad you're on my team."

"Which team would that be," Tamsin asked walking over to Bo and wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Any team you want," Bo answered as she kissed her. "We can talk about it more when we get out of here and get home. We should move before he comes back. I would be really pissed if I had to search for my head like a lost golf ball."

"Right. I'd say I wish that the fish would eat it, but it would I'd hate for the fish to get sick,"

"You're such an animal lover," Bo said with a laugh. "Let's go."

They ran back in the direction they had come. It was just lucky that they didn't have to cross that lake again. This time they were able to find a route around it. It took a little longer but neither one of them wanted to swim in that water again. They got back out of the gate in record time. They stopped to take a breath just outside of it. Tamsin looked over at Bo and could see that her hand was still bleeding and she saw the black line that had ran down her arm. It was beginning to fade now, but it still scared her a little.

"What happened to your hand?" Tamsin asked as she took it into her own.

"Thorn around the tree cut me, and then this strange black line appeared. Do you know what it is?"

"I think it was how the Dunlan found you. That thorn released that black liquid into your blood and he was able to smell you. And don't ask me how he could smell you without his nose attached, because I have no idea. I looks like it's fading, so I don't think it's anything to worry about. Those thorns are there to wound, not kill," Tamsin said kissing the spot as she let Bo's hand go. "We'll get you all healed up when we get back home, but right now I've got to fly us out of here. Sylvia got us in here but I can get us back without a problem. Tamsin spread her wings and Bo took her place between them. She loved seeing Tamsin like this. She was truly beautiful and she felt like she had someone to protect her from the world. Bo wrapped arms around Tamsin's neck and they lifted off the ground and into the air. Bo took the time just to breath in Tamsin's scent and enjoy being close to her. The flight home didn't take long and they soon landed back outside the apartment. Bo lingered a little longer on Tamsin than she needed to, but she couldn't help herself. Of course, Tamsin didn't mind in the least, but they did need to get into the home and get Bo's wounds cleaned up or healed up as Tamsin would prefer.

They walked into the apartment and headed up stairs to the bathroom. They both had been waiting all day for this, and they barely made it into the bathroom before Tamsin had Bo up against a wall and started kissing down her body. Bo moaned out loud and was a little bit glad she was a bit hurt from the trip because this would make it all worth it. Tamsin undressed Bo and saw some other bruises and scratches she had acquired in her scuffle with the Dunlan. Tamsin put her passion on hold as she looked Bo's injuries over. Bo was hurt worse than she had let on. Some of the scratches were very deep and appeared to still be bleeding.

"Bo, baby," Tamsin said as she looked in horror. Bo's heart melted a little at the term of endearment. She had all but forgotten the pain. "You need to heal," Tamsin said kissing the bruises that her lips could reach. Bo shivered at the light touch and longed for so much more.

"I was working on that when you got distracted, remember?" Bo said in a voice heavy with desire.

"Oh, right," Tamsin said with a smile. "I least I still get to kiss everything and make it all better," Tamsin said in a cheeky tone. Tamsin's lips worked their way back up Bo's naked body. "We should at least take a shower first," Tamsin said as she slipped out of her clothes as well. A shower would do more for them then just get them clean.

Tamsin led a now, very aroused Bo, over into the tub. Tamsin felt her only desire grow as she saw the blue lust in Bo's eyes, which she knew was only for her. That was a beautiful sight. Tamsin closed the curtain around them and pulled Bo close to her until their naked chests touched. She turned on the shower and warm water started to stream down their bodies. Tamsin held Bo close.

Bo's breath hitched in her throat as Tamsin's body warmth joined her own. Tamsin kissed Bo long and deep and as she leaned into her she was able to grab the sponge that was hanging off of the shower head. She took the sponge and selected one of Bo's body washes from the shelf. She lathered the sponge up and gently started to wash Bo's body with it, taking care to be extra gentle with the cuts and bruises.

Bo never knew that Tamsin could be so caring and sexual at the same time. Tamsin's hands washed Bo's lean abdomen and she used the sponge to circle Bo's hard nipples. Bo had to fight her urges to push Tamsin against to wall of the shower and take her right there. It took more willpower than she even knew she had. Bo placed her own hand on top of Tamsin's as she continued to wash her body. Bo had never shared this level of intimacy with anyone before. It was new but wonderful.

The sponge that Tamsin held on Bo's abdomen made circles around Bo's navel and then it traveled lower. Tamsin could feel her desire burning low in her belly and could feel it coursing through her veins. Tingles ran all over her and she could even feel her ears tingling. Her legs almost clasped from under her, when she made contact with the apex between Bo's legs. Bo grasped and let Tamsin rub and caress her sex with the sponge. She didn't know how much more she could take though. Her hunger forced its way up and Tamsin was driving her wild.

Tamsin suddenly stopped her teasing and gave Bo a longing look. She leaned in to kiss her and Bo sucked in some of her delicious chi. Tamsin enjoyed the feeling. It never hurt her but only made her want Bo more. Bo took the sponge from Tamsin and started to give her the same treatment she had given her.

"You fought out there too. Let me take care of my Valkyrie a little," Bo said sponging her down her body but stopping just above her center. Bo then pushed Tamsin roughly against the shower wall and got down on her knees in front of her. Before Tamsin's mind could form a coherent though Bo's tongue was already licking her soaking wet sex. Bo grabbed Tamsin's ass to keep her balanced so she could do what she wanted. Tamsin moaned in pleasure and grabbed Bo's shoulders. Bo licked and teased until she could feel Tamsin fighting to stay standing under the assault of her practiced tongue. Bo added her fingers and it was all over for Tamsin. A powerful orgasm washed over her and Bo had to hold her to keep her from falling forward. Even the aftershocks were intense, and Tamsin grasped for breath with each one.

Bo stood up smiling. "Now that we are both clean, I think we should head to the bedroom. I'm not done with you yet."

"Thank God for that," Tamsin said shutting off the water and letting Bo half carry and half drag her to the bedroom. It was Tamsin however, that pushed Bo down on the mattress and climbed on top of her. They were both still wet from the shower but neither one of them cared. Tamsin had Bo where she wanted her and Bo was in heaven, with her angel on top of her. Tamsin had a long night planned for Bo and it was her turn to have a little control. Bo enjoyed the sight as the blonde Valkyrie topped her, with lust in her eyes. It this is what she came back to, then she would gladly go to the netherworld every day.

Author's note- you guys are very kind with your reviews. I love reading them. I hope this chapter was steamy enough for my fellow valkubus shippers. There can never be too much valkubus sex in my opinion. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Valhalla chapter 8

It was a long and wonderful night for both Bo and Tamsin. The morning came way too soon, and they knew they had the real world they now had to deal with. It would have been so easy to forget that there were other people and other places in world other than Bo's bedroom. It was of lately, however, the most important place for them.

They got up to face the day, and managed to get dressed between kisses and long looks. It was especially hard for Bo to see Tamsin completely naked and in her bedroom but not being able to worship her perfect body once more. It took all of her self control.

Tamsin made them a easy breakfast of pancakes and sat the hel shoes on the coffee table in the living room as they sat down to eat. They both studied them. They looked like a normal pair of Converse. They looked like a pair that Tamsin might even have in her own closet. They were nothing but black, rubber soled shoes. They didn't look special.

"What's so unique about these shoes?" Bo said.

"I guess it's not important how they look. All that matters, is that they will get you into Valhalla," Tamsin said in reply.

"So the next step is getting to Valhalla's gate," Bo said.

"Well, Valhalla is a part of Asgard. So really we have to get to the gates of Asgard. Once we get in there, we can move onward to Valhalla."

"What is Asgard like?" Bo asked, curious.

"It's kind of like Christianity's idea of heaven I suppose."

"Then why did you ever leave," Bo asked.

"I had a job to do and it's not perfect there, despite what legend would have you believe." Tamsin said with a long sigh.

Bo reached over and took her hand when she saw that Tamsin seemed to be overcome with memories of her past. "Legend creates Odin to be a great god and leader, but that image comes at a price. Gods are not prefect either. Odin has always been about the big picture, and causalities don't concern him. I suppose he has his reasons but I left because I didn't want to be a part of it. Valhalla was very different when Freya was the one in charge. I loved it then, but when Odin was given control, something about it changed. It was nothing I could put my finger on, but it just felt different to me. That's one reason I was not sad to leave it."

"Why does he want Kenzi?"

"Valkyries collect souls to live in Valhalla. The souls live in comfort but, again, it's not as nice as it seems. I was never really sure about Odin's motives for having the warriors souls. He seems like he is trying to hide something. That's one reason I have not been in a hurry to go back," Tamsin explained.

"Well I hope you're up for a reunion," Bo said with a raised eyebrow.

"I guess I have to be."

Tamsin and Bo packed a few things that they thought they might need. Tamsin said they didn't have to pack a lot but Bo didn't want to leave home without a few things, just in case. Bo picked up the shoes as they walked out the door, and into a world that Bo never knew exsisted. She was going to get to see where Tamsin had lived many of her lives and she was excited about that but she was still nervous.

As soon as they closed the door to the apartment, Tamsin spread her wings wide around them. Bo was in awe each time she did this. They were beyond beautiful and Bo never grew tired of seeing them. Tamsin grabbed Bo around her middle and they were soon in the air. They were much higher up this time because Bo could feel the air around her growing colder. She snuggled close to Tamsin to try and soak up her warmth.

Bo was very surprised when they landed. They were standing in a forest and in the distance Bo could see mountains. She knew that they must be far from home. She looked around the area for something that would indicate that they were near the entrance to Asgard but she could see nothing that would give her that impression. She must have given Tamsin a look that showed her what she was thinking, because Tamsin answered her unspoken question.

"You're not going to be able to see Asgard without putting the shoes on," Tamsin said as she pointed to the shoes that Bo was holding in her hands.

"Oh, right," Bo said kicking off the shoes she had left the house in and putting on the Hel shoes. She put them on and was surprised that they seemed like a perfect fit. She looked around again after she had tied them and gasped. She could see everything. She saw beautiful buildings that were taller than she had ever seen. Some of them looked like they might have been decorated with gold and diamonds. They were so bright that it was almost difficult to look at them. It was a city that was teaming with life. There were the large buildings, but the city, somehow still liked like a small town. The trees of the forest were part of the landscape and vines twisted around the homes that Bo could see. It was like a perfect mixture between nature and city life. There were not concrete walkway, but instead there were only paths of flowers. It was breath taking. The only thing that Bo could compare Asgard to was a city that was nestled in the middle of nowhere.

Bo looked further in the distance and she could see the mountains, only now she could see homes that were placed in them and on them. It's like they were built into the mountains themselves and she could now she waterfalls cascading down them. At the bottom of the mountains the water pooled into a large lake and Bo could see for the steam rising from it because of the warmth of the water. This place appeared to be perfect in almost every way, and Bo would have been happier to be here if the circumstances had been different. Bo took it all in and then she turned to look at Tamsin.

Bo was surprised because Tamsin had a glow around her now. It was like she was giving off a faint silver light. Bo thought that it might be a trick of the light but it seemed to be coming from Tamsin herself and not from anything around them. Bo didn't think it was possible, but Tamsin looked even more beautiful here then she did before. Tamsin just stood there with her wings spread and this new silver glow around her. It was breath taking.

Tamsin saw her looking and smiled. "What?" she asked.

"You're glowing." Bo said in a soft voice, as if someone might think she was crazy if she said it too loud.

"It's been a while since I've been here. I forgot about that. Don't worry it's nothing that will harm us. It's just that when Valkyries come back into Asgard they glow. It's a way to connect us all together and it's like a collective energy. It flows through Valhalla and through the Valkyries. It keeps us strong while we are here. I gets strong or weaker with certain emotions and I used to have better control over it. I'm a little rusty. I can tone it down a little if you want me to."

"No, it's okay. I like it. What will happen if I touch you?"

"I don't really know. I'm sure it will not hurt you though."

Bo closed the gap between them and brought Tamsin's hips flush with her own and kissed her. Bo moaned as Tamsin's energy flowed through her as well. Tamsin's glow also traveled around Bo's body and it made her feel warm all over. It was better than taking a big draw on Tamsin's chi. It was instant surprise and arousal for both of them. Bo wanted to do more to Tamsin right now than kiss her, but they needed to get things done before she could worry about that. It was terribly hard to pull away from each other. Bo broke the kiss and Tamsin stood there shocked for a moment with her eyes closed, until Bo took her hand. The glow still flowed around them both but it was less intense now. Tamsin glanced at the mountains in the distance.

"Good, then should we start moving? My home is in Valhalla on the mountain. You see the homes built into the mountain up there?"

"Yeah."

"They are the homes of the Valkyries."

"Oh, so did you grew up here?"

"Only in my first life. My last life, as you know, I spent with Kenzi."

"What was it like here?"

"Different. Affection doesn't come easy to many people here, so you learn to live without it. Kenzi was more of a mother than any others who have raised me before. I never felt wanted and was never allowed to be a child before."

"So you know why she's so special?"

"Of course. Getting into Valhalla will be easy enough, just keep up."

"So what about me coming with you?" Bo asked "Are they going to have a problem with that?"

"They might, but it's not their business," Tamsin said in a matter of fact tone. "I've been around a lot longer than most of them here and I don't think any of them will want to cause trouble for themselves."

"So will Odin know we are here?"

"There is no way to hide that I'm afriad. That glow that I put off is connected with him and the other Valkyries."

"So you are like a walking and talking GPS?," Bo asked becoming a little nervous.

"No, it's not that specific. They will know I'm back in Valhalla, but where I am in Valhalla is not something they will be able to see."

"Well that's not too bad I guess. I least there is a little mystery." Bo said with a smile as they continued to walk toward the mountains.

The walk didn't take as long as Bo thought it would. Bo thought that it must have been a least fifty miles and she wondered why Tamsin didn't just fly them over there, but they had made it in several minutes just by walking.

"How did we get here so fast?" Bo asked.

"It's one of the perks of being here. Distance is not really an issue. We were moving faster than you thought we were." Tamsin explained. They now stood in front of another gate, and Tamsin took out a knife. Bo watched as Tamsin pricked the tip of her finger and it started to bleed slightly. She pressed the tiny drop of blood to the gate and it swung open for them. "Valkyries use their blood to get into Valhalla. I can be a real pain in the ass though."

"Do you have to do that each time you come and go?"

"No, thank goodness. I won't have to prick my finger anymore. I only have to touch the gate from now on. It can sense the blood in my veins now. I'm coded to it. I only had to do it now, because it's been so long and I'm sure the gate has forgotten me," Tamsin explained after they were inside.

Bo looked straight up the mountains before them and it was amazing. The homes were built into the mountain and they were very beautiful. Each one was unique and had a classical look to it. Tamsin pointed to hers at the top on one of the pecks. Bo wondered how they would get up to it, but then she remembered that valkyries had wings and that would not be an issue.

"We don't have to fly up. There in another way up," Tamsin said as she saw the look on Bo's face.

"No I like the flying." Bo said as she moved in closer to Tamsin and hugged her close. Tamsin smiled to herself and she returned Bo's embrace.

Author's note- sorry it's been so long since I did an update. It's been busy around here. Thanks so much for your review zigfiction! It totally made my month and of course thanks to all the rest of your guys who take the time to review as well. It's very kind of you and it makes me want to write more.


End file.
